This invention relates to compositions containing fluorocarbon polymers which can be applied to hair to keep hair cleaner for a longer period of time.
The hair of the head has historically been associated with beauty and social distinction. This status held by hair has caused people to be concerned about its appearance and cleanliness. The scalp normally secretes more oils (sebum) than do other skin surfaces. The oil coats the hair fibers and prevents loss of moisture; it also helps to keep the hair in place and provides some luster. However, a buildup of the oil causes the hair to have a dirty feel and an unattractive appearance. This necessitates that the hair be shampooed with the subsequent result that the hair is difficult to manage.